1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle behavior controller for controlling a behavior according to a running state of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a conventional vehicle behavior controller, there is known a vehicle behavior controller for judging an unstable state of a vehicle based on actual road surface reaction torque generated for a tire of the vehicle and reference road surface reaction torque, and when the unstable state is judged, reducing a driving force of the vehicle to decelerate the vehicle. As means for reducing the driving force of the vehicle, there are provided means for reducing an engine output, means for switching a transmission gear ratio of a transmission, and means for reducing a motor output (for example, see JP 2008-081006 A).
However, the prior art has the following problem.
In the conventional vehicle behavior controller, the driving force of the vehicle is reduced when the unstable state of the vehicle is judged. However, in particular, an engine and the transmission have a poor response. Therefore, there arises a problem that a long period of time is required to decelerate the vehicle by controlling the engine or the transmission to reduce the driving force of the vehicle after the judgment of the unstable state of the vehicle.